Galamara
by LilienLessienDereon
Summary: Twins separated at birth reunite to defeat evil.
1. Prologue

Prologue

There was once a world like no other; where evil dwelt in secret unseen by ignorant eyes. Anyone that tried to overthrow it failed. It was the shadow world of Nalrod, possessed by death and despair. Nalrod was by the archipelago of Listoval. The Listovalians were diligent warriors trying to quiet the evil of Nalrod. But the Black Lord Yaldorf annihilated the Listovalian forces. Listoval died and it its place grew Iorek and the Yaldorfan Army Base. Yaldorf and his loyal army of Zarkoffs raided the Islands and left none alive.

However, one Listovalian escaped the wrath of Yaldorf. He fled the Islands of Lorek and went through Nalrod. But before departing, he gave Yaldorf... The Listovalian charged the capital of Losidre to Yaldorf's fortress. He kicked Yaldorf to the ground and stabbed his chest, removing his heart. Yaldorf got up and broke the Listovalian sword with his staff. Before he received the final blow the Listovalian had a glimpse of the future:

_I have removed the heart of Evil,_

_But 'tis not enough._

_For a proxy grows more terrible_

_And will haunt Mankind,_

_Elves, Dwarves, Goblins alike_

_Thus challenging their courage to fight._

'_Til born are two girls, faces the same_

_With tresses of black and tempers of flame _

_Born of noble parentage_

_They shall wield the Sword of Light_

_To vanquish all Evil_

_Or lead to the destruction of Galamara_

_From its ashes shall rise Amarth Arda._

Then he received a blow on his forehead. Yelling and cursing in agony, he writhed and decided that he was never again to be known as Prince Thëolión of Listoval.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Well, it was a beautiful evening and some of the nobles were returning from their weekend hunt. I sighed with the wind as it rustled around me. Oh how I wished to be carried off into the sunset with my own handsome prince. I know, I know, I'm still too young to be in love or engaged but I can dream can't I? Of course I would never tell anyone about this sensitive side of me.

"Lilien, come on! We're going to be late!," Castella, my lady -in-waiting called looking up at me.

I was perched precariously on a branch high up on my favorite beech tree. In my hands was a book I had snuck out of the library earlier today. My uncle does not approve of me reading so I am forced to do it in secret. I had finally gotten away from my crazy tutors and my every watchful governess for a few hours of quiet for myself.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Castella. I'm coming now!," I replied closing the book.

I tucked the book into my satchel and swung it onto my back. I grabbed the branch above me and lowered myself downward. I was several feet off the ground but I was down in a flash.

"Lily! You cannot be serious! You've been reading? And why are you wearing such clothes?" she asked eyeing my borrowed breeches and tunic.

"I couldn't possibly climb that tree with one of my elegant gowns on now, could I?" I replied teasing.

She huffed and ushered me towards the palace. I rushed to keep up with her quickened pace. I hoped she wouldn't tell my governess on me.

"Governess Celianna bade me to go fetch you. She better not see you in this attire. She will most definitely die of shock. Then you will have much explaining to do," she said sternly.

"I wish you'd stop pretending to be a grown up. You are only a few months my senior," I reminded her.

"I'm sorry," she replied,"I just want what's best for you." She looked so worried and concerned for me that my heart went out to her.

I giggled and beaconed Castella to the stables. My friend and stable-boy Rumil was tending to my horse. It was his clothes I was wearing. I told Castella to wait and followed Rumil to the back of the stables and into an empty stall where I had stashed my dress earlier. I changed quickly and came back out. I handed the borrowed clothes back to Rumil.

"I shall keep them here if it be convenient for you Lilien."

I nodded my thanks and left to find Castella. When she saw me, she gasped. "What in the name of Galamara have you been up to Lils?"

"You must promise never to tell on me!" I begged.

She sighed and dragged me inside. "Let's get you cleaned up before dinner. The Elders will be suspicious if they find you smelling like a horse." The Elders, she mentioned them with so much respect. They don't do much, just order people around and go on hunts and make lousy laws. But I have to play my part and pretend that I respect them and adore them as much as Castella even though I can not stand being in the same room with them.

She dragged me to the washroom and handed me some wet cloths. "Wash up and be quick about it. Everyone is going to the dining hall," she said before leaving. With a turn of her curly brown head, she was off leaving me to make myself presentable. I cleaned myself up properly with some bath oils and released my long black hair from its pony tail. I could hear everyone within the castle preparing for the evening meal. I nipped into my bedroom and placed my satchel on my bed beside my pillow, making sure it was hidden.

I let myself out of the room and flew down the Grand Staircase towards the dining hall.

Presenting Her Royal Highness, Lilien Lessien Dereon, Princess of Azrania. The sentry announced my arrival and I took that moment to catch my breath. I smiled widely and strode towards the head of the table toward Lord Sevethus, my paternal uncle. I gave him a polite curtsy which he returned with a nod and took my usual seat on his right side.

"Good evening Uncle Sevethus, I hope you are well?" I asked.

"I'm splendid, now that you are here, jewel," he replied lovingly, "How have you been?" Even though I've never met my parents, Uncle Sevethus and his wife Aunt Vivianna treated me as their own daughter.

"Excellent. I've been studying and enjoying the weather out-of-doors."

After a quick dinner, I retired to my chamber to finish my book. It was quite late when Uncle Sevethus was announced coming to my wing of the palace. I was already in my nightclothes, but it was no matter. I noticed the fire in the fireplace was quite low and I would have to add more wood when Uncle left. I hastily shoved the book under my pillow.

"Lily, is everything all right?" he asked kindly, coming to my side.

Oh no, this must be something personal, he called me Lily. Since we were in private now, I took the liberty to act like a twelve-year-old again. He came and sat down on the side of my bed. I fiddled with a loose string on my bedspread while I contemplated on how to properly tell him of my dilemma.

"Well, you see, Uncle, please don't be mad at me. It has been two years since I have known about my adoption. You have treated me as your own daughter for which I will be eternally grateful," I paused hesitantly."I-I would like to spend some time with my parents before I am to fulfill the prophecy."

Well you see, my twin sister and I were given away after our birth to protect us from ourselves and each other. Our mother, Queen Alianna had heard of a prophecy concerning us and wanted to make sure we were well taken care of.

"Dear child, it is still four years 'till your sixteenth birthday. Are you sure?"

"Most certain, Uncle. I really do want to go."

"Well, I have no right to restrain you here. And who am I to stop one of the prophesied Twins from what she wants, hmm? Then it's settled, you shall depart at your earliest convenience," he replied patting my head.

"How about tomorrow?" I asked excitedly.

He chuckled heartily,"So eager to leave? In a week's time, you may. You shall have your Aunt's and my blessings and love," he said tucking me into bed. "Sleep now sweet child. I shall make the proper arrangements." He placed a kiss on my forehead and left closing the door softly behind him.

I stayed awake for a bit longer, wondering what my parents would think of me when I finally met them. Would they appreciate the free spirited obstinate child that I had become? I drifted off to sleep thinking about my siblings that I have never met. It was a good three days ride to Alcazar and I would have time to think about it on the way.

The week passed by so slowly. I was so bored of waiting. It was all I could think about. Finally the day had come. It was very early in the morning when I awoke. I sighed and got up for I would like to leave quickly. I was glad I had told Uncle that I had no need for maids for they always make a fuss out of everything. One of the powers I have acquired through my studies is the ability to do minor magic. I hurriedly fixed my bed and pulled back the curtains at my window. I threw open the window and breathed in the cool morning air. It was definitely calming and soothing and it took me several moments until I let myself be torn from it. I changed quickly into a silver plain traveling gown and packed my bag with three other gowns and my favorite emerald ball gown. I wouldn't need much and it would probably be better if I was traveling light. I was surprised that I hadn't shed a single tear at leaving my home for the past twelve years. I would be doubt miss my doting Aunt and loving Uncle, but my heart longed for adventure and thrill. I guess it was all a part of my growing up and knowing what was expected of me. I was to be a renowned warrior princess alongside my twin sister whom I still have never met. I stopped pondering and took one last glance around my room. Swinging the bag on my shoulder, I turned and left without another glance back at my surreal room. I was ready to break out of my protective shell.

I smiled as I skipped down the stairs towards the Dining Hall. Aunt Vivianna was waiting for me. "My sweet Lilien, I have something for you before you depart." In her hands was a beautiful pendant necklace in the shape of a circle with an intricately filigreed star with two crescent moons curving outwards. There was a tourmaline gem in the center of the star and hanging from the circle like a teardrop. It was beautiful.

"Thank you! I shall treasure it always,"I replied as she fastened it around my neck.

"Will you be traveling with your retinue Lilien?" Uncle Sevethus asked me.

"If it's alright, I would prefer to go by myself."

"Yes, I believe that can be arranged. Your retinue will follow after you. Please be careful. We did not raise you to go to your death."

"Don't fret Uncle. I have been taught well and can protect myself," I replied," And please don't bother yourselves to come to the Gate. A final good-bye here will suffice. I don't want to be teary-eyed upon leaving."

With that I hugged each of my adoptive parents and went into the kitchens. There I packed enough bread, meat and wine to last me an entire week. I packed that away into my bag, too.

I made my way down to the stables to my horse Fireflake. I was quite surprised to see Castella waiting for me there.

"Lils, I'm coming with you," she said firmly.

"No Castella, you'll come later with my retinue. It will be safer for you that way. I need to travel by myself. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. This is the best way."

I took her into my arms and gave her a hug. She watched me talk to Rumil while I saddled up Fireflake.

"Lilien," Rumil said bowing.

"For the millionth time, I must ask you to call me Lily, " I replied.

He looked deep into my eyes and asked, "Is it true that you are leaving? I heard the stable master talking about it."

"Yes, I am. I would like to meet my real parents. I think it is time, don't you?" I said softly.

"I'll miss you," he said stroking my face.

"As will I. But I will come home again one day. Don't forget about me," I whispered.

"Never."

Fireflake was glad to be going on the journey and stood very still as I saddled him up. I then went into the armory and put on my gear. I picked up my sword Narnyan and strapped it onto my weapon belt. I also put on a quiver of arrows and my bow.

With another smile for Castella and Rumil, I climbed onto Fireflake's back and urged him forward with a last glance back at Lorielle.


	3. Chapter 2

It was four years to the day I left Lorielle and my aunt and uncle. I still find myself thinking about them at odd times of the day. Today I was sitting by myself on the windowsill reading some of the many books in my father's library when I heard raised voices down the hall. It sounded as if my Governess and my elder sister Yavanna were going at it again.

"You have no right to tell me what I am to do!" Yavanna yelled," If I want to elope with Sir Galway, then no one can stop me."

"Your father will hear about this," Governess Celianna said sternly "And the consequences will be dire. Mark my words,"

"Consider them marked!" she shouted back.

With that I heard Yavanna's voice fade away as she left the palace on horseback;her long dark hair flowing in the wind behind her. I watched until she was out of eyesight and she disappeared behind a distant hill. Too bad our father, King Selethus was out on a hunting trip and my mother was accompanying him. My door creaked open and Governess Celianna strode in.

"Princess Yavanna has left us to elope with that awful man, Sir Galway," she said, disgusted.

I giggled in spite of myself. "He does look somewhat like an overstuffed pig,"I added with a smile," I don't see why she finds him at all attractive." I had met Sir Galway earlier that month at a ball and recalled seeing Yavanna stuck to him like glue.

Celianna gave a loud guffaw and I gave her a questioning glance that shut her up immediately. "Excuse me Princess, it was not my place."

"Very well, though I want to know what you find so highly amusing."

"Well, my husband looked a lot like that man Princess Yavanna is wanting to marry. Thankfully he died soon after our marriage and I was not forced to be with him for too long."

"Thats very good then, if you had no wish to be with him. I hope that does not happen to Yavanna and that she may always stay away from us."

"That's not very nice," she said reprimanding me.

"What? It's true. May she always stay far, far away."

"Which reminds me. We have to get you ready for the royal ball tonight."

"Come again? No way. Not another ball?"

"Your father sent a messenger to announce it."

"I can't believe him. I'm too young to be married."

"Come come Princess, you have a royal ball to attend tonight and we better start fixing you up."

"Fixing me up? What am I, turkey?"

"Child, it is time for you to stop with your foolish pride. Why, your father was planning on getting you engaged tonight."

"Already? But Yavanna has just left wouldn't it better to wait a week or two?"

"No child, your father was serious when he said that you were ready."

"Celianna, I still have to go save the world from the evil claws of Nalrod. How am I supposed to do that when my fiance is watching me?"

"Dearest child, don't be stubborn, he will not critique you on your will power. He will serve as protection and moral support for you during the journey."

_More like a distraction,_ I muttered to myself. "And if he should fall in battle? Who am I to marry then?"

"Enough questions, you will get the answers when the time comes."

"Come now my dear, let's get you changed. Have you seen the dress you are to wear? Lord Selethus has purchased it especially for you. You will look just beautiful with it on."

Saying that she went over to my boudoir to get my dress. She brought it out with a flourish.

The dress was a bright emerald green with little pretty jewels sewn onto the collar.

"Celianna, it's beautiful. Who all is coming to the ball?"

"Your father has invited many people of importance. I am sure at least one of them will strike your fancy."

After I was dressed, my charming brother Lórindhel came in to escort me do the ballroom. I was really glad I came back to Alcazar and met my siblings. We talked in hushed tones all the way down the stairs. Lórindhel regaled me with jokes about who was approached the doors and waited as the sentry announced our arrival.

"Presenting Her Royal Highness Lilien Lessien Dereon, Princess of Alcazar and her escort, Prince Lórindhel Golradir Dereon."

After they announced my arrival, I went down the stairs and and looked around for my parents. After spotting them at the greeting line, I made my way over to them.

"Ah, Lord and Lady Vanimendlë, may I present to you, my charming daughter Princess Lilien," he said taking my hand and pulling me to his side.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," I said curtsying as they bowed.

"Oh, and their dashing son, Daeron Vanimendlë," Father continued, "I hear he is a most magnificent dancer."

I curtsied again with a sly smile, _we'll see about_ _that_ I thought.

"Oh. I'm not _that_ great ", Daeron said humbly, blushing a slight shade of pink.

I laughed at his apparent discomfort. " I hope to see you on the dance floor tonight," I said winking.

"If you will do me the honor of saving me a dance," he replied smirking.

As they walked away, I turned to my parents and said solemnly, "I'd love to stay and chat but I must go socialize."

"Try to stay out of trouble, Lily Darling!" I heard my mother call after me.

What? I do try to stay out of trouble. But trouble usually ends up finding me.

I glided away and grabbed a glass of champagne from the nearest waiter. I approached the Duchess of Burginlan and asked about her pet dog she recently adopted. After a bit I left to go to the snack table when my friend Enelya came an tapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you!" I squealed in delight, hugging her,"What have you been up to?"

"Oh just partying girl!" she said taking my right arm.

We wandered over to where Castella was standing by herself and made ourselves visible.

I was in deep conversation about the new improvements in fashion with Enelya and Castella when Castella looked past me and whispered, "Don't look now, but the Duke of Solenfin approaches."

I smiled my thanks and took a deep breath.

"Lady Lilien, may I have this dance?" the Duke asked cautiously. What did this thirty-something year old want to dance with me for? Oh well, I must be courteous. After all it was my coming out ball.

"Actually, it's Princess. And yes, I suppose you may." How absolutely wretched of my parents for making me dance with all the eligible men present.

He hesitantly took my hand and I turned around to roll my eyes at my friends and pretended to gag. They responded with a fit of giggles and had to turn away.

"Princess, if I may be so bold as to say that you look very beautiful tonight."

_If I may be so bold as to say you look like a slimy toad dancing on two legs_, I thought.

He took my hand in his and placed the other at the small of my back. I placed the other on his shoulder and he led me around the ball room. Soon after the song ended, I was approached by Prince Sarcovy of Ausfland. I am not entirely sure if he ever took dance lessons in his life. He basically jerked me here and there while we ran into so many people. I was more than delighted when a handsome man I hadn't seen before rushed forward to rescue me.

"I believe it is my turn to dance with the Princess," he said clearing his throat.

"Why yes, of course, " Prince Sarcovy said excusing himself. "By your leave, Princess," he said bowing.

Prince Sarcovy left and I found myself in the handsome man's arms.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue..."

"Rollan", he said. "Well, it was nothing, Princess."

"You can call me Lily."

"Well, Lily, what do you say to a stroll in the garden?"

"I would love to!" I replied giddily.

Rollan took me by the hand and we ran outside.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight," I whispered staring up the the starry sky above.

"Sorry, I don't see it. Not when you're standing right in front of me. The epitome of beauty."

"Rollan, don't!" I replied blushing and turning away.

"Whyever not?" he asked concerned, "I only wish to speak the truth."

He pulled me closer to him and brought his face closer to mine. I was so sure he was going to kiss me right then and there. I was so sure of it. My eyes fluttered close by themselves as we continued to move closer

"Princess Lilien," someone called out to me.

_Uuggh! , _I thought. I looked past Rollan's shoulder and saw Prince Daeron from earlier.

"I am aware that you promised me a dance, Princess."

"The night is still young, Daeron," I said brushing him off, "Maybe later."

"I am terribly sorry about the intrusion but the last song is being played," he replied unaffected.

I sighed deeply, "I'm sorry, Rollan, but I must leave you now," I said stepping away from his embrace.

"Maybe we'll see each other soon," he said consolingly.

I smiled and nodded. I _had_ promised Daeron and I do not go back on my word. I turned to him now and saw that his arm was extended towards me. I took it and allowed myself to be swept away.

"Princess, do you know who that was?" Daeron asked in hushed tones.

"Why yes, his name is Rollan."

"Rollan Trachveres," he added, "If you marry him, he becomes King over you."

"What! That wretched man!" I gasped. "Thank you so much for telling me this, Daeron."

"Shall we dance Princess?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

I am a complete flirt but I don't love easily. That all ended when the first boy I fell in love with, rejected me, back when I was thirteen.

With that, we danced the next three dances together until I was exhausted and wanted to go to bed.

I looked around for my parents but couldn't find them. Daeron went to get us some drinks but I didn't wait for him to get back. I snuck out the back door and headed for the nearest guard. I asked each one of them until they told me where he was, in his study.


End file.
